Star vs the Forces of Oregon
by JackalopeStories
Summary: Star and Marco moved into the Mystery Shack on the Pines twins' 13th birthday, and have had many an adventure together, but things start to get weird when Marco has a dream about Bill. (Established Starco, One-Sided Billdip)
1. Wake up, Beauty Mark

"Marco," Star whispered to me. "I'll be okay." Bill tightened his grip around her neck. "Don't give him the wand. He couldn't possibly want anything with it. He's an all powerful dream demon. He's just trying to get to you," she pleaded.

"Marco! Don't give it to him!" Dipper yelled to me from the other side of the room. "She'll be fine!" he shouted out to me. Logically, we were in the Dreamscape, and Bill couldn't do anything to hurt Star, but I was letting my feelings for her cloud my mind.

"Bill! Don't do this!" Dipper pleaded with the demon.

"IT'S TOO LATE, PINE TREE!" the triangle shouted. "SHE'S A THREAT AND I CAN'T LET YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!"

"BILL, COME ON! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! GIVE IT UP! I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU!"

"Dipper? You have feelings for Star?" I asked him quietly. He gave a nervous laugh. Bill clamped his hand around Star's neck. She exploded in a flash of blue light.

I sat up in my bed. I looked across the room. Star and Mabel were fine. I got out of my bed and saw Dipper sound asleep in the top bunk. I looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. The Shack should be opening. I tiptoed downstairs to the parlor and turned on the TV. _Star Wars: a New Hope _was on. I checked the calendar on my phone. Sunday. The Mystery Shack is closed on Sundays.

Gompers trotted through the door and hopped up onto my lap. He began chewing on my shirt. I watched _Star Wars_ for an hour before Dipper walked down the stairs, reading the journal.

"Hey, Marco," he yawned. "Gompers."

"_A New Hope_ is on," I told him and he sat down on the couch across from me. I heard two voices giggling and knew exactly who it was.

"Star, Mabel, stop trying to prank us," I told them. Ever since Mabel and Dipper's fourteenth birthday, Mabel had been trying to play practical jokes on me and Dipper.

"Aww, boo!" my girlfriend cried. She skipped into the parlor and kissed me on the forehead. I gave her a hug and she sat down next to me.

"What are we watching?" she asked groggily and put her head on my shoulder.

"_Star Wars._" I told her and wrapped my arms around her.

"BREAKFAST!" I heard called from the dining room.

"I made Stancakes!" Stan yelled.

"Pass!" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"What's a Stancake?" I asked.

"See for yourself!" Stan told me and flung a pancake into my mouth.

"Wow! This is really good!" I said. "Wait, wait a sec," I pulled a hair out of my mouth.

"Augh!" Star said. We all burst out laughing.

"DINER! DINER!" we all chanted.

We got into the car and Star sat down on my lap. I blushed intensely as Star moved around on my lap and got settled.

"SINGING THE DRIVING SONG!" we all sang. "CAN'T REALLY SEE WHERE I'M GOING!'


	2. Here we Go

"Food!" chided Lazy Susan as she set our plates on the table. Dipper was glaring at the Manliness Tester on the far wall. I decided not to ask.

I took a bite out of my French toast. "So, this is where you found out about the Blindeye?" I asked them, remembering a story they told me when Star and I first got here.

"Yeah. Lazy Susan met Jeff, Jason, Steve, Carson, and Shmebulok, then got here mind wiped by the Blindeye."

"Wow," Star said with a mouthful of waffles. She put her hand on my leg. "Where's the wand?" she asked me.

"I thought you had it," I told her, and began looking for it.

"It's not here!" she cried frantically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I heard a high-pitched, nasally laugh.

The roof of the building was torn off, and the entire world went black and white.

"Hey, Devil Horns, Pine Tree, Shooing Star, Beauty Mark," Bill greeted us. "Look what I've got!" he held up Star's wand.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Mabel shouted at the triangle floating above our table. I punched him, but it went right through his form.

"HAH!" he mocked us. "I'VE JUST GOT TO GET THIS BACK TO LUDO, AND WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY!"

"No!" Dipper lunged at the demon. He passed through him and smashed his face into the seat behind him.

"WILL YOU EVER LEARN, PINE TREE? I POSSESS ALL THE POWER THAT IS, WAS, AND EVER WILL BE!" he cackled. "SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, IDIOTS! AND YOU TOO, PINE TREE! I'LL BE WAITING!" he flashed out of existence and everything returned to normal.

"If he gets the wand to Ludo, the entire multiverse will be destroyed!" Star explained to the twins and Stan.

"Well, then we've got to stop him!" Mabel shouted and pounded her fist on the table.

"Alright, kids. Prepare yourselves," Stan told us and pulled the Universe Portal's power lever. The ring of constellations around the Portal's entrance began flashing. Two columns of light appeared in front of the Portal and the opening turned to a spinning mass of unidentifiable colors and shapes. It was making a deafening whooshing sound.

"Haha!" Dipper laughed.

"Whoa," the rest of us mused. All five of us stepped through the door into the portal chamber. Dipper, Mabel, Star, and I were all lifted off our feet and drawn toward the blinding circle of light.

"Here we go," Star whispered, barely audible over the sound of the portal. Star clung to my arm as we were pushed through the opening. I blushed and she tightened her grip. There was a flash of white light as we passed through to the neighboring universe.


End file.
